dwas2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/Epicnail vs MC Hammer. Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles Season 2
9wave). Welcome to Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles! This time we got our user who is totally not a nail, Epicnail, facin' off against MC Hammer! This was suggested by many people, so thank you all for that! After you read this battle, make sure you ask Nail when the audio is coming out! Hope you enjoy! Beat Lyrics 'MC Hammer:' (Beat starts at 0:21) Here Comes the Hammer, 'bout to leave your dreams shattered! I spit gold, so prepare to get hammered! I saw your Randomness Rap Battles, and they gave me cancer! I've never thrown up so hard until I saw I am Gangster! While you spend hours writing your shit raps, mine are unscripted! You're looking gray, man, are you feeling conflicted? I could diss you for hours, but I prefer to end you quickly! Just know my success is even bigger than Drawer Wiki's! 'Epicnail:' Oh it's MC Hammer, the one who's taking me lightly. Despite the fact no one has even seen him since the nineties! I don't have to say anything for you to get out-flowed. My rhymes will make you self-destruct, like you're Electrode! Sure you've had success, but now you're probably unemployed! I'm the best rapper alive so just call me EpicLLOYD! This battle is over, and you went far below down under. How can I diss you even worse when you're already a one-hit wonder? 'MC Hammer:' I agree your rhymes will make me blow up, 'cause they're shit! Now stand back! 'Cause you've never heard me spit quite like this! I'm going all out, so turn up that jukebox! I'mma make sure All Eyez are on Me, life if I was Tupac! Get this through your head: You're rusty and ugly! Sure I may not be as famous, but I'm still getting money! My advice for you Nail is to call it quits. How many times do I have to say U Can't Touch This? 'Epicnail:' background changes to Drawer WIki (Starts again at 1:13) I gave you a chance to run, but now you just started a war. You're on my turf now, what does that mean? It means welcome to the Drawer. Please Hammer Don't ever rap again, my God that was unbearable. You just made everyone's ears bleed, and that's just unforgiveable. You should've called up PSY, maybe then you wouldn't have lost so badly. I'm Too Legit Too Quit, so get the hell out of here, Stanley. My verse wasn't just 10/10, it went above and beyond the scale. You just got nailed by the most Epic of all Nails. 'MC Hammer:' I'm Gaining Momentum, yet your raps are still pathetic! Everyone here can agree you're anything but Epic! I tried not to hurt you, but now you're gonna Feel My Power! I don't expect you to respond though, 'cause you're just a coward! 'Epicnail:' For fucks sake, MC Hammer, this battle is over. That verse you just spat doesn't make this battle any closer. I just won this Underground Rap Battle, call me B-Rabbit! Now you should know never to challenge me ever again!... Fgt. Poll Who won? Epicnail MC Hammer Category:Blog posts